kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Altina Orion
|seiyuu = * Risa Taneda (Sen I, II) * Inori Minase (Sen III) |voiceactor = Xanthe HuynhXanthe Huynh Twitter (accessed: October 22, 2019) at @ItsXanthor |aliases = * Black Rabbit * Oz74 |gender = Female |height = 148 cm |sizes = B70/W50/H74 |likes = * Pancakes and other sweets * Black (colour) |affilliation = * Noble Alliance (former) * Intelligence Division |relatives = *Millium Orion (sister) |weapon_Sen_II = Claiomh Solais |orbment_Sen_II = Earth, Time |SlashType_Sen_II = A |ThrustType_Sen_II = — |PierceType_Sen_II = — |StrikeType_Sen_II = A |weapon_Sen_III = Claiomh Solais |orbment_Sen_III_IV = Mirage, Time |SlashType_Sen_III = B |ThrustType_Sen_III = — |PierceType_Sen_III = — |StrikeType_Sen_III = S |weapon_Sen_IV = Claiomh Solais |SlashType_Sen_IV = A |ThrustType_Sen_IV = — |PierceType_Sen_IV = — |StrikeType_Sen_IV = S }}Altina Orion '''(アルティナ・オライオン), also known under her codename as '''Black Rabbit ( ) and model name Oz74, is a girl affiliated with the Intelligence Agency and the Black Workshop. Profile Altina operates the jetblack puppet Claiomh Solais (クラウ＝ソラス), which serves as both her weapon and as means of transport. Erebonian Civil War Although she collaborates with the Noble Alliance and therefore has often confronted the main characters throughout the events of and , she insists that she is working independently. Although her exact origin is unknown, she and Millium Orion described themselves as artificial children, not born from a mother and coordinated by their puppets. During the Divertissement of , she starts operating on behalf of the Intelligence Division and fights alongside Rean Schwarzer against Lloyd Bannings and Rixia Mao in Crossbell's Geofront. Since the end of the events of Trails of Cold Steel II, Altina has been carrying out various missions for the Intelligence Division and monitoring Rean's actions as his partner, such as participating in the Northern War School life When Rean assumed office as instructor on Thors Branch Campus, Altina joined him as a "student" of New Class VII. Ever since she saw him lose control of his ogre power during the Northern War, she has been worried he might overdo it again. Her indifferent personality and lack of emotions make it hard for her to fit in a normal school life. She initially follows around Rean, but he insist that she has to do what she wants herself. Deciding on a club to join was also a problem for Altina. She ultimately settled for the swimming club, since it would improve her strength and considers the feeling of water nostalgic. While her grades are good, the lack of a creative side means she struggles with Art & Music. Her cute demeanor makes her loved among the female students. She is also the only member of Class VII unable to pilot a Panzer Soldats, meaning she serves as support in battles. When the Goliath was the brought in as a borrowed unit from the imperial army, it was Altina who demonstrated enough aptitude to be appointed its pilot. However, doing so caused Altina to lose her mind as if she was controlled by her puppet, Claiomh Solais. Afterwards, the Goliath was sealed away. .]] True identity In , Altina reveals to Rean that she is actually a homunculus made in the Black Workshop and that she vastly differs from her 'sister', Millium, when it comes to facial expressions and behavior. During her time with Class VII, however, Altina slowly learns to express herself to the point she gives them a smile. In the meanwhile, her creator is keeping literally an eye on her development. After her classmate Ash Carbide shoots emperor Eugent III, Altina is summoned by the Intelligence Division and decides to head in their direction in order to check up on Ash's safety. Soon thereafter, it is revealed that her model name, Oz, is short for Originator Zero. Altina, as Oz74, was the 74th and final model in the series, designed to bring about the Great Twilight by slaughtering the Nameless One. She is taken to the Gral of Erebos, where on behalf of Chancellor Giliath Osborne and her creator, Black Alberich, Crown Prince Cedric Reise Arnor tries to strangle her. He is stopped, however, by Rean Schwarzer and the remaining members of Class VII. Rean is unable to stop the Nameless One entirely, but both he and Altina are protected by Altina's 'sister', Milium (Oz73), who sacrifices herself and becomes the Originator Zero instead. Altina is spared, but her development of emotions over the course of means she now has a vast array of emotions to process for the first time. Character Notes Gameplay Weapons Crafts Brave Order Orbment Gallery Altina_Orion_-_S-Craft_(Sen_II).png|S-Craft Altina Orion - S-Craft Detail Horizontal (Sen II).png|Cut-in Altina Orion - S-Craft Detail Vertical (Sen II).png|Cut-in Altina_Orion_-_Menu_Bust_(Sen_II).png|Menu portrait Altina Orion - Concept Art (Sen II).jpg|Concept art Altina Orion S-Craft (Sen III).png|Promotional Altina Orion - S-Craft (Sen III).png|S-Craft Altina Orion - S-Craft Zoom (Sen III).png|S-Craft zoom Altina Orion - Bust (Sen III).png|Portrait Altina Orion - Arcadis Gear Mode (Sen III).png|Arcadis Gear Mode Altina_Kitty_-_Geo_Bonus_(Sen_III).png|Preorder bonus costume Altina Orion - Casual Clothes (Sen III).png|Casual clothes Altina - Claiomh Solais (Sen III).png|Claiomh Solais Exceed!!_-_Key_Visual_(Sen_III).png|Promotional artwork Altina_-_Screenshot_(Sen_III).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Altina_-_Screenshot_(Sen_III)_02.jpg|Pre-production screenshot Altina_-_Screenshot_(Sen_III)_03.jpg|Pre-production screenshot Black Workshop Flashback - Visual (Sen III).jpg|Flashback (Black Workshop) Altina Orion - Initial Proposal 1 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Altina Orion - Initial Proposal 11 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Altina Orion - Initial Proposal 2 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Altina Orion - Initial Proposal 3 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Altina Orion - Initial Proposal 4 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Altina Orion - Initial Proposal 5 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Altina Orion - Initial Proposal 6 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Altina Orion - Initial Proposal 7 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Altina Orion - Initial Proposal 8 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Altina Orion - Initial Proposal 9 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Altina Orion - Initial Proposal 10 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Altina Orion - Casual Clothes Proposal 1 (Sen III).png|Casual clothes proposal Altina Orion - Casual Clothes Proposal 2 (Sen III).png|Casual clothes proposal Altina Orion - Casual Clothes Proposal 3 (Sen III).png|Casual clothes proposal Altina - Sketch (Sen III).jpg|Concept Art Altina Orion - Battle 1 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Altina Orion - Battle 2 (Sen III).png.png|Variant of battle portrait Altina Orion - Battle 3 (Sen III).png.png|Variant of battle portrait Altina Orion - Link Attack (Sen III).png|Link attack portrait Altina Orion (Sen IV).png|Full-length Magical Altina (Sen IV).png|Magical Altina Imperial Wedding - 10 - Altina & Elliot (Sen IV).png|Altina singing at the Imperial Wedding Altina Orion - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot Altina Orion - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot Altina Orion S-Craft - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Altina Orion S-Craft - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Altina Orion - Concept Art (Sen IV).png|concept art Trivia * Orion is the name of a constellation visible throughout the world, named after Orion, a hunter in Greek mythology. * Altina's bonding trophy in is titled "Allie-oop". References }} Category:Characters Category:Noble Alliance Category:Thirteen Factories Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Bosses Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Class VII Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters